


A formula for adventure- A persona 5 Pokemon crossover -

by LittleFox0807



Category: Persona 5, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFox0807/pseuds/LittleFox0807
Summary: What if the phantom thieves suddenly woke up in the Pokémon world… The personas are still going to be a thing but they also have pokemons, morgana is also a pokemon kinda like team rocket meowth he looks like his metaverse form if you are wondering.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 5





	A formula for adventure- A persona 5 Pokemon crossover -

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to Atlus and Nintendo

Chapter 1   
Pokemon?!

Hello there! Welcome to the world of pokémon! My name is Igor! You can call me the Velvet room´s master! Although you already know that trickster, this world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. I have sent you and your teammates to investigate this world´s metaverse and maybe become the champion on the way! now you may return to the real world and have fun exploring the world of pokemon!

Akira´s reality slowly shifted from the velvet room to a familiar view…except something was off, where his room would be in the attic this seemed to be a normal one in a lower floor and where morgana normally slept his metaverse form was in its place, had he slipped in the metaverse without noticing? No that can´t be he was still in his normal pajamas. He took his phone which was charging on the floor next to him and opened the group chat.

Joker  
hey guys are you awake, has anyone else experienced something is off?

He looked over to Morgana who was now only waking up looking as confused as himself,

“Huh? What happened are we in the metaverse?”  
“I don’t think so I just woke up as well and I am still in my pajamas…” the boy looked over his phone which alerted him of a new message.

Skull  
You too?!

Panther  
Thank god I am not the only one! I am in a weird house; my room still looks the same but the rest is different.

Fox  
So it appears, I myself seem to be in a big house with seven rooms; each one with a different name inscribed onto them, looks like we are all in the same place.

The scrawny black haired boy stood up from his bed and opened the door, outside he saw a large hallway with many doors each of which were open and a different phantom thief was seen sticking their head out of it, each of them looked as confused as he felt and to top it off there was a staircase leading down.

“I think we should probably change before heading down” 

Everyone else nodded and headed inside he was the first one to change and head down he was dressed in a black shirt, a white open front jacket and thigh length blue jeans and sneakers around his waist there was a belt with some weird things attached to it he had found in his closet, it seemed to be important so he brought it with him. One by one the rest of the team descended into what seemed the kitchen once they confirmed they were not indeed in the metaverse the scrawny black-haired boy spoke: 

“so anyone else found this weird object on their closet?” he held up the spherical object for everyone to see

“yeah its kinda weird if you ask me” Ryuji spoke holding his own sphere on his hand.

Futaba a scrawny red-haired girl spoke “did you notice the button on the middle? What do you think it does” she clicked the button on the middle as a demonstration and a white light came out of it, after a few seconds in its place a tiny round and pointy creature with a cheeky grin was standing in its place.

Makoto a short brown haired girl spoke “everyone stay still…it looks like a shadow…” no one dared to move for what it seemed about a minute the creature seemed friendly enough and whenever it spoke static like sounds came from it, Futaba tired with the silence grabbed a weird handle like electronic she found in her closet inside a bag, and pointed it at the weird creature it suddenly spoke.

this is how the Pokédex looks like; credit to the artist  
https://www.deviantart.com/veerchidar/art/Pokedex-Concept-by-Veer-Chidar-Info-543759826

Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. An electric and ghost type. Rotom plays practical jokes, which it carries out by embedding its plasma body in electronic devices.

The creature now identified as a rotom responded happily, and everyone let out a sigh they didn’t know they were holding.

Akira spoke “so does that mean that inside these spheres are other pokemon.. was it?” the word still feeling foreign in his mouth, anyways he clicked the button of his sphere and the same happened but instead of a rotom a tiny black and red fox like creature emerged from it Futaba once again pointed the device at the creature.

Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. A dark type. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, it loves to surprise people.

As to prove a point the pokemon transformed into rotom laughing cheekily as to taunt it, the rotom in response slapped the back of the zorua and it immediately turned back, everyone in the room appeared surprised for a moment before they laughed a bit at the scene in front of them.

Yusuke a tall and slim blue-haired boy spoke “so it will seem we each possess one of this pokemon and that weird encyclopedia like thing….. I vote that we each show our pokemon and maybe head outside to see where we are” everyone seemed to agree and one by one they released the pokemon from the spheres.

Akira Kurusu:   
zorua: scratch, leer, hone claws and thief

Ryuji:   
toxel: belch, nuzzle, growl, protect

Ann:   
fennekin: scratch, ember, growl, howl

Yusuke:   
alolan vulpix: powder snow, tail whip, ice shard, spite

Makoto:   
riolu: endure, metal claw, counter, work up

Futaba:   
rotom: helping hand, thunder shock, baton pass, confuse ray

Haru:   
mimikyu: wood hammer, baby doll eyes, draining kiss, dazzling gleam

once the pokemon where released and inspected with the encyclopedia which was now identified as a pokedex they found out that morgana was now identified by the pokedex as a pokemon! 

Morgana, The gentleman cat Pokemon. A Dark and fairy type. The perfect mascot! if it sees another pokemon in danger it will not hesitate to help it, it is popular among trainers as a specialized healer and navigator. 

“why of course I am popular! Why wouldn’t I be?”   
Akira responded “it says here I am your trainer…but does that mean this sphere is yours?”  
“eep! I am not a pokemon! Don’t you dare put me inside!”  
Ryuji spoke “so we finally solved the mystery you are not a cat but a pokemon!”  
Morgana responded “I don’t think it works like that…but you wouldn’t understand even if I explained it to you”  
“hey! I do know thank you very much…” he grinned before adding “pokemon…”  
“I told you it isn’t like that you monkey brained buffoon!”  
Akira responded “stop fighting guys we will not resolve anything like this why don’t we head outside and see if there are any clues that can help us”  
“humph! Only because you said it…”

The group headed for the door and when they opened it, they discovered they were in the middle of a forest with many of those pokemon roaming around and living together in harmony.

Ann spoke “wow this is so pretty! This almost looks like a scene from a nature documentary”

Haru a auburned short-haired girl added “almost like a secret paradise”

Morgana added “not to undermine the beauty of this place but I think we should really figure out more about it before we continue onwards”

Akira added “we can decide what to do and have it as an unanimous vote so anyone in favor of having an adventure to figure everything out please raise your hand.”

Approving murmurs where heard between everyone in the team and it was decided they would start a new adventure in hope of discovering more about this world and its creatures and the reason they were sent there!


End file.
